


Spanking punishments

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: this is a book of Freddie being punished by his older brother Kareem,who spanks him.Freddie is around 17 in all these.
Relationships: Brian may/Freddie bulsara, Kareem Bulsara&Freddie bulsara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_ **Freddie:17** _

_ **Kareem:27** _

_ **CHAPTER 1:FIGHT!** _

"FREDDIE BOMI BULSARA!"Kareem,Freddie's older brother yells in anger,Freddie had got into a fight at school with his bully"yes Kareem?",the persian walks downstairs"get your ass over my lap",Kareem was seething."tell me why i'm punishing you",he growled."I....i got into a fight",Freddie says"yes you did,that deserves ten swats",Kareem says"i didn't agree to this",Freddie says"you wont,i'm the one punishing you,what i say goes",Kareem says,pulling Freddie over his lap.he pulled down Freddie's jeans,"I'll be using the paddle this time",he growled."Not the paddle!",Freddie cries out."hush it",Kareem says"please not the paddle",Freddie begged."Quiet Freddie",Kareem says,he got on with spanking Freddie."go to your room,stay there until dinner",Freddie nodded,wiping his red,puffy eyes.


	2. Chapter 1,part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is upset after a spanking,fluffy cuddles

"Freddie?Come down for dinner",Kareem says"go away asshole",Freddie sniffled"don't cry,do you want a cuddle?",Kareem asked,the persian nodded.Kareem pulled him into his lap,cuddling Freddie close,"tell me you're sorry",Kareem says"i'm sorry Kar Kar",Freddie sniffled."its okay baby brother",Kareem cooed." _maybe tickling can cheer him up!_ ",Kareem thought,he grabbed a blue fluffy feather,tickling the hollow of Freddie's armpit"St stop it",Freddie almost giggled"cheer up baby brother",Kareem says.with that,he blew a massive wet raspberry on Freddie's tummy"Kareem!",Freddie squealed,giggling after."tickle tickle tickle",Kareem teased,tickling the sensitive soles of Freddie's feet with a feather.


	3. Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie acts out on purpose to piss off his dad,Bomi,Kareem offers to spank him.

_ **Freddie:14** _

_ **Kareem:23** _

"Farrokh,sit down",Bomi snaps."No!",Freddie giggled,Kareem pulled Freddie to him,he squealed"don't act so surprised",Kareem says.he put Freddie over his lap,Bomi hands him the belt,soft leather side."Freddie breathe",Kareem says.Freddie took a deep breath."Ready?",Freddie nods.the came the first swat of the belt,Freddie yelped,feeling the sting.Jer walked in... "mama!",Freddie cried."Kareem!",she scolds."Bomi you better not have put him up to this?",Jer says ,she picked up her baby.she ruffled Freddie's hair.

"Kareem,go to your room",she says."B but mama!",he tried to argue."No buts ",she says.sending Freddie off to play.


End file.
